


[Podfic] Tolls Paid

by idellaphod, sophinisba



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: DictionaryWrites's story read aloud: In the aftermath of Moriarty, neither Joan nor Sherlock can sleep.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Tolls Paid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



Cover by quoththegayven

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Tolls+Paid.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 5:44 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
